Harry Potter and the year as a Muggle
by SheWhoMustn'tBe
Summary: Hogwarts is down and Voldemort's in the lead...better summary inside. H? guess!
1. Prologue

bA year in Hidingb  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys have to go into hiding, and move to America. They have to learn to live as muggles, and give no clue about their whereabouts to Voldemort.  
  
iDear Reader,  
  
I must say, I do not own any of this, of course!  
  
My name is.unimportant. I live in Ohio, USA, and go to a school called Northmont, and I will be basing this school off the way my school is.  
I know there are few 13-year-old fan fiction writers, because I havn't run into a single one. But oh well, my friends are busy and I have nothing to do, except write!  
  
Sincerely,  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be i ~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
bMayhem at Hogwarts;  
Beloved School Destroyed!  
  
On Friday July 31, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was destroyed in a death eater attack. Albus Dumbledore is injured and is currently residing at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
In an exclusive interview with the old headmaster, Dumbledore said that he was sitting in his office, reading a book, when he heard bangs echoing from below.  
"I dismissed it as Peeves the Poltergeist. I continued reading my book until I heard shouts, it was then that I realized something was wrong. However, before I could do anything, a rather large wooden cabinet flew and hit me in the head. I am very sorry to say, there is little I can do for the school."  
It is unknown who did this, or how, but the Dark Mark was found hovering over the school, leading us to believe that it was the work of He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
The bodies of two Hogwarts Professors were found two miles from the site, Professor Severus Snape, the potion's master, and Professor Sibyl Trelawny, the divination teacher.  
"It is important that we try to stand strong in these hard times. Just because the oldest school of witchcraft and wizardry has been destroyed, that doesn't mean that we will allow You-Know-Who and his followers to scare us." says Draco Malfoy, who's father was currently arrested on charges of being a death eater. "The same thing; Just because my father is a death eater, doesn't mean I'm going to go crawl at you-know- who's feet."  
Encouraging words from a suffering boy, let us stand strong and not let one act of terror frighten us! b  
  
iDear Mr. P,  
Wait for Jeffery to come, you're going to see your aunt in America. Please be packed, remember to bring your cloak, it's very cold, and also, Aunt Molly is out of brooms, and her birthday's coming up, she could do with one.  
Hoping you're well,  
H. A. D.  
  
P.S.- I'm leaving my home for the summer, don't write. i  
  
~*~  
  
A/N It's the prologue, what did you expect? Information? I can't figure out how to change my format! Help? 


	2. Ch 1 Jeffery

{~) o (~}  
V  
  
bCh. 1 Jeffery b  
  
iDear Mr. P,  
Wait for Jeffery to come, you're going to see your aunt in America. Please be packed, remember to bring your cloak, it's very cold, and also, Aunt Molly is out of brooms, and her birthday's coming up, she could do with one.  
Hoping you're well,  
H. A. D.  
  
P.S.- I'm leaving my home for the summer, don't write.i  
  
Harry looked up from his letter, trying to figure out what it meant. He, obviously, was 'Mr. P' and Jeffery was Remus J. Lupin. 'Bring your cloak', what did that mean? It was simple, bring the invisibility cloak. 'Aunt Molly' Molly Weasley, the Weasley's were going too. Where? America, they were going into hiding. Out of brooms? He would need his firebolt. H. A. D. was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Simple!  
Harry and his friends had been writing in this code all summer, Hermione was Harmony, Ron was Don, Remus was Jeffery, Sirius was snuffles. They sent as often as possible by muggle mail, it was less likely of being intercepted. And, the thing they had been speaking of ever since the attack on Hogwarts, they were going to America, into hiding, as muggles. For how long? Who knows.  
As he didn't know when 'Jeffery' was coming, he went to pack immediately. However, Dudley intercepted him.  
"Where are you going?" he grabbed the letter and read it. "And what's this gibberish?"  
"None of your business, now get out of my way, I need to pack."  
"No, I don't feel like it, tell me what this means."  
"Wouldn't your mummy be angry if she knew you wanted to know about my life, about my 'magic'?"  
"Mum's not here, now, tell me what this is, who's 'Aunt Molly'?"  
"Fine, ya wanna know? It means I'm going to America, to live in a muggle school, until this mad wizards stops trying to murder me!" Dudley looked both horrified and joyous at the same time. "Let me pass? Please? And you'll have to move, a whale and a human can't fit in the same hall." He grabbed the letter, and ran to his room before Dudley had figured out what he said. As soon as he got there he saw Hedwig, his owl, on her leg was a letter. He took it off and patted her on the head, and read it.  
  
iDear Mr. P,  
How are you? Hope you're well. Guess, what, we're taking that trip to America to see Aunt Molly! Did H.A.D write you? Don says hi, and so does Ginger. And Snuffles is wiggling with excitement! He's coming too, Jeffery should be there soon, see ya soon!  
Love,  
Harmony  
  
P.S. I miss that hog, I wish he hadn't died, poor wartsie. ( i  
  
Hog, wartsie, yes, poor Hogwarts, poor Snape, poor Trelawny. Harry smiled at the rest of the letter.. He liked 'Ginger' for Ginny, it suited her well. Soon, how soon was soon?  
His question was answered twenty minutes later, just as he had finished packing, there was a knock on the door. He ran downstairs to see his Aunt Petunia talking to Remus. She looked quite distasteful.  
"Just take the boy and leave, he's.oh, here he is." She was saying as she noticed Harry, he nodded.  
"Got your trunk?" he asked, paying no more attention to Petunia. He nodded, and they left, him pulling the trunk behind him and Hedwig soaring above him.  
"We're going to meet the Weasley's and Snuffles in America, Dumbledore got us a portkey, it should be here somewhere, ah, here we are." He picked up an empty wine bottle. "How has your summer been?" he asked, looking at him worriedly.  
"Oh, fine, the Dursley's leave me alone, mostly, I can't believe what happened to Hogwarts though... and it's been fun making up code names."  
"Yes, I saw that, I see you used my middle name. How sweet," he said sarcastically, Harry laughed. "You've grown." He said, and it was true.  
Harry had raven-black unruly hair and bright emerald green eyes. Before the school year had ended, he had been just a small scrawny 15-year- old boy, but since then, he had started running, and that helped. To him, he looked like a normal 16-year-old boy, except for his lightening shaped scar on his forehead, to any girl, however, he looked drop-dead gorgeous. But he hadn't looked in the mirror for quite awhile, and Dudley's clothes made him still look quite small.  
Harry nodded and grabbed onto the portkey, he'd never been to America, and he wondered where in America they were going.  
They were going to a small town called Clayton, Ohio, to live in a large mansion type building out in the middle of *nowhere*.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, there isn't much emotion about the Hogwarts incident, but they have to be careful how they act, srry! Again...format?  
  
Princessdza- Thank you! Do you really think so? 


	3. Ch 2 The Little Blue farm House

~ Dear Reader,  
  
Sweet775- Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it.I am also up for any ideas you might have, I tend to get writers block a lot.  
  
Pier- I try to make the chapters longer, I do, cause I hate it when other people's are short.but it's harder than you think. I don't see what you mean by history.and what do you mean 'what is a muggles?'?  
  
Sincerely,  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be  
  
~ Ch. 2 The little Blue Farm House ~  
  
As Harry and Remus reached the blue house, Harry realized it was not as large as it had looked from far away. In fact, it looked tiny, so tiny, that he couldn't possibly see how he, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasley's could all live in it.  
He should have guessed that there was some magic involved.  
As they opened the small wood-framed door, the first thing they both saw was a large, comfortable living room. It had a blue carpet, and regular white walls. There was an old fashioned stove-oven in the corner with a fire cackling merrily. There was a muggle television set on a wood shelf with muggle videotapes and a stereo player. There was a small couch and several chairs placed decoratively here and there.  
However, Harry did not have much time to look at all this, as Mrs. Weasley came and hugged him.  
"Harry! You're here!" she cried happily. It took several minutes before Harry could convince her that he needed to breathe.  
After the occupants of the room had greeted Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley had gone into the kitchen to make dinner, her blue eyes shining and her flaming red hair bouncing.  
Mr. Weasley seemed greatly intrigued by the muggle devices, the house was full of them. Just as Sirius was about to show Harry to his room, the Weasley brothers and Hermione came inside, they had been outside, collecting wood for the fire.  
"Harry!" cried Hermione, dropping the wood and rushing into his arms. "Oh, it's so great to see you!" she said, her face a slight pink, weather or not it was from cold, (it was a cold, unusual July.) he could not tell.  
"Good to see ya mate," came Ron's reply as he loaded his, and Hermione's, wood into the wood crate. "I can't see why we couldn't just use magic, I hate this." Harry scowled slightly, what did he know about over excessive work?  
As Mrs. Weasley was setting food on the table, she brought up an interesting point of conversation.  
"Alright, you kids will have to go to school," she said, "And it's up to you to come up with a name to put you under. We can't very well use your real names."  
Harry thought for a moment. "What school would we be going to? I mean, like.what kind of school?"  
"Muggle, you dolt," said Ron sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Wow? Really?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Hmm. I think it will be interesting," she said, "I mean, I went to a muggle school, but I wonder what it would be like after all these years, and in America too."  
"I'm with Mione." said Harry, "I wonder if it would be the same."  
"What is muggle school like?" asked Ginny.  
"Wretched,"  
"Wonderful," said Harry and Hermione in unison.  
Every body in the living room laughed. (There was no dining room and the kitchen was too small so they ate in the living room on whatever chairs they could). "So it's wonderful, and it's wretched." Said Ginny.  
"It depends, if you have a cousin who beats you up day after day after day, it's the worst experience ever." Said Harry bitterly. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"However," said Hermione, trying to sound cheerful, "It can be quite delightful, and we won't be completely new, at least we'll have each other as friends." Harry brightened up.  
"Yes, this will be fun." He said.  
"What kind of courses would you take?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
"Um.we'd be in.well, in American muggle schools, we'd be in.either freshmen year or sophomore year in high school." Hermione explained. "Well, me, Ron, and Harry anyway. I'm not sure what we'd take. However, if there is a music class, I'd love to finish learning the violin."  
"Violin?" asked Harry, "You took that?"  
"Yea," she asked, "Why?"  
"I took it," he said, "I couldn't ever practice, and I had to use a school instrument, but I still took it."  
"Neat,"  
And so Harry and Hermione were engaged in conversation throughout dinner that bored the others to listen to. However, they both shared experiences from their old school and what classes they would like to take, that would interest Ron or Ginny.  
When dinner was done Ron escorted Harry to their room. It was up a narrow, curved staircase, through a thin, but long hall with bookshelves and pictures, and to a wooden door. They opened it and there was a large room, with emerald green carpeting. There were two very large four poster beds, and the entire room seemed to be based on the Gryffendor colors, red and gold. There were two bookshelves and two closets and two dressers, and two desks as well. Ron's side of the room was bright orange, and had posters of people on brooms. Harry decided to make his.  
"What, have you gone Slytherine on us?" asked Ron, as Harry cast the last spell he would be able to use on his room. (They were aloud to do magic for a week to get settled, only a limited amount however.)  
Harry had decorated his side of the room with emerald green and silver. He hadn't meant it to be so Slytherine, but he liked the combination of green and silver.  
"Hey, it's not my fault green and silver happen to be nice colors." He said, smiling. "This makes a horrible clash," he said, nodding towards the area were green turned to bright orange.  
"I have one more spell I can use," said Ron, he waved his wand, and immediately there was a wood door separating the two, harry opened it and smiled.  
"Good one." He said, and frowned. "How long have you had that?" he asked, pointing to a diary, the diary that had caused so much pain in his second year.  
"What? Oh, it's just Gin's diary." He said.  
"That looks like."  
Ron tossed it to him, and the name said 'Virginia Weasley' and it looked newer. Ok, he would trust it, for now.  
At that moment Hermione came bounding into there room.  
"We start school on Monday," she said excitedly, "At Westridge Pikes Senior High, we're freshmen, so is Gin, and we have to make up identities. We have three days to create a person and a reasonable school record." She said, and bounced out of the room, leaving Ron and Harry gaping.  
"Same year as my younger sister?" asked Ron, clearly horrified.  
"James Evans," said Harry, smiling(he didn't seem to notice Ron). "No, Evan Black." 


End file.
